Forever Spider-Man (plot)
This is the plot for Forever Spider-Man. To checkout the entire summary of the film you can return to this page: Forever Spider-Man Plot Flashback in 2074 AD, Spider-Man is attempting to stop a robbery at a bank. However, while attempting to apprehend the last one of the four robbers, Spidey starts losing both his strength and webbing power, but are able to capture the last robber. Taking off his costume as the robbers are being held to jail, an older Peter Parker (Jon Hamm) doubts he can be Spider-Man anymore. Peter sees his wife Mary Jane (Jessica Chastain) about to give birth to their second child as a young May being chaperoned by Dr. Susan Connors (Sienna Miller) both looks on. When they see their baby son born, Peter and MJ name him Benji after Uncle Ben. However, just as Peter can enjoy peace with his family, they see on news about a jewelry heist. Peter not up to it, yet MJ insists and hopes he could finally let Spider rest. Peter has no idea. After stopping the recent crime, Peter continues to have problems with his powers. When his powers give up on him, Peter had enough and throws his Spidey suit on the ground. He then hears a voice telling him to enter the palm shop nearby. He walks inside to see the practitioner is actually Madame Web (CCH Pounder). She tells Peter the reason his powers are fading is because she sense his spider abilities wouldn’t stay in his body forever. Peter insists that he needs to change his life and makes a deal. He wants her to cease his spider abilities so he can live a normal life. Madame Web warns him if she does this, there is no turning back. Peter throws his Spidey mask on the table and tells her he is doing this for his family. “One day my children will understand”. Web looks on and makes the deal. She tells him as soon as he walks back to his family, Peter Parker as Spider-Man will be no more. Peter tells her, “Good riddance.” He exits as Web looks at the old Spidey mask making it official…the end of Spider-Man. Sixteen years later (2090), New York has been through a rapid growth with addition of many new tall skyscrapers and modernistic buildings thus becoming Neo New York. The cars are zooming around the city. Inside SkyLabs—a premiere scientific research company—a middle aged Peter Parker is working on a file. As he works, Dr. Connors enters. They talk about business and even the Project Stratus. As they talk, she starts mentioning about the S word. Peter doesn’t want to talk about it. It’s all in the past. She tells him that if he wants to be “him” again, she has created a new program where his hybrid DNA can unlock the new suit. Peter gets mad and tells her that “Spider-Man is no more!” Connors insists that if he changes his mind, it will be waiting for him. She exits. Peter looks a holopic of his family (MJ, May, and Benji). He wonders what his son could be up to now. A teenaged Benji (Alex Pettyfer) is seen riding a hoverboard along with a couple of his school buddies. They ride all the way disrupting a quiet part of a neighborhood. Their reckless behavior alarms a police hovercar and starts chasing after them. Benji and his friends try to escape, but his friends are able to lose the police…however, Benji gets caught. Somewhere in a SkyLabs warehouse, a strange figure appears and starts grabbing an unknown chip. He then flees. An hour later, back at SkyLabs HQ, Peter is about to leave until he gets an call from the police. Peter knew his son would do something stupid and has to leave while bumping into Dr. Finn (Ben Winshaw). Finn tries to get Peter’s attention, but Peter tells him another time. Finn gets upset and heads to see Connors. He warns her he has been noticing a lot of robberies in SkyLabs warehouses and all of the stuff that are being taken are chips that operates an ion core—and suspects only few people know how ion is being used. Connors doesn’t want to get involved and think its petty criminals. She tells him the Kingpin has ruled this city for years and all hope for a changed died when Spider-Man left. Finn insists something is not right and promises her to be cautious. He then gives a file. He exits. Connors suspects Finn is acting strange. An hour later, Peter bails Benji out of jail and tells him his mother couldn’t because she is busy teaching dancers. Peter feels ashamed and tells him he never did what Benji has been doing, disturbing the peace and reckless endangerment with a hoverboard. Benji insists he can change, but Peter tells him when and hopes soon enough. They return home to see a older young May (Mary Elizabeth Winsted) reading a book. Benji heads to his room without acknowledging his sister; May wonders what’s up with him. Peter tells her just a bad day; he kisses his daughter on the forehead and felt glad he only has one child acting like a criminal and his other being good. May feels Benji needs more time and actual guidance from where her teacher told her. Later the night at SkyLabs, Finn tries to work yet notices someone is watching him. He tries to be cautious but then when he sees the figure, he realizes its Edgar Swift (Gideon Emery). Finn wonders how he got inside this building, Swift tells him he has a bigger employer and before Finn can respond, Swift shoots an ion blaster killing Finn. Swift looks around and notices whatever he wanted is not there. He soon leaves. The next day-Wednesday--at New Middleton High, Benji is spending time with his best friends Eric (Sinqua Walls) and Dash (Clark Duke) during lunch as they discuss about Benji’s busted hoverboard chase. As they talk, Benji notices his crush Tiana (Shay Mitchell) is about to head to her table with friends. Benji tries to talk to her, but gets nervous and as he trips his feet, he suddenly gain remarkable agility and is able to get back up impressing Tiana. Later on as school ends, Benji catches up with Tiana and tells her he heard about her being a tutor and wonder if she can help him with their World History test that is set for Friday. Tiana reluctantly accepts and tells him he can meet her at the Middleton Café tomorrow after school. Benji loves it. Back in SkyLabs, Peter arrives for work only to see his section closed off; Peter notices CEO Darius Martin (Mark Strong), a unknown male (Adrian Holmes), and officers looking over a crime scene. Connors tells Peter Finn was found murdered shot by a blast caused by an ion shooter. Martin quickly diverts the workers to continue working and that later today, SkyLabs biggest investor will be coming for a tour. Connors wonders who and then Peter tells her the investor is Vincent Fisk. A few hours later, Fisk (Michael Nyquist) arrives and the man who was with Martin follows Fisk, who Fisk reveals is his second-hand, Tadman. Peter doesn’t want to see corrupted figures and heads back to his office. Martin shows Fisk to the Bionetics department were Dr. Connors is looking after. After a brief tour around the Bionetics dept, Martin escorts Fisk out, yet before he leaves he tells Dr. Connors that she better keep an eye on Project Stratus before it fall in the wrong hands. Puzzled, Connors wants to know how Fisk knows about the project. Back home, Benji feeling cautious about a room his father had kept hidden from him and May. He tells May if she knows what’s inside; May tells him to keep out of dad’s stuff…she tells him dad kept it a secret for a reason. When May heads back to her room, Benji feeling something inside him like it is a whole other side. Curious about the room, Benji breaks in. Inside the room, Benji discovers a box and the only thing that was inside the box is a memory disc. He takes the memory disc and a hologram of Peter appears. Peter (hologram) speaks out saying, “I’m sorry May and Benji. If you are seeing this that means I couldn’t hold on to this for much longer. You need to know when that time came. And I guess, now is the time. Keep in mind, after you see this I hope you still see me as the father you knew.” And then the hologram ends, and a 3D holographic memory playback begins to show Benji series of events from his father’s past. It shows Uncle Ben getting shot, Peter being Spider-Man, several old villains such as Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Venom, The Lizard, the original Kingpin, and other old villain imagery of Carnage, Shocker, Rhino, Mysterio, and Vulture. Benji is shell shocked as he then sees images of his father saving his mother, Mary Jane, and other girls like Gwen Stacy, Felicia Hardy, and others. Then the playback ends. Benji looks at the memory disc and as he hurries to put it back, he notices his father saw the whole thing. Peter and Benji head to the living room as they discuss what Benji just saw. Peter tries not to deny what his son saw, but wanted him and May see it when the right time came. Today wasn’t the right time. Benji wants to know why he’s not Spider-Man. The city needs him. Other heroes have departed this city leaving it to the criminals to take over. Peter understands that, but explains to his son that his powers gave up on him and that he sacrificed so much in his early life such as his parents and Uncle Ben; and as well innocents he lost while being Spider-Man. Peter almost lost MJ a couple of times, but doesn’t want to see to risk his children lives, so he made the “best” decision to give up on Spidey. Benji tells him the city hasn’t and every kid he knows wants to see him come back. Peter tells his son Spider-Man is dead. Benji realized the strange feeling he felt was because of his genetics. He has spider DNA in him. Peter warns his son Spidey needs to stay dead; it is his greatest sin and he don’t want to risk no one else in his lives just because his powers gave up on him. Benji wants to be Spider-Man, but Peter adamantly refuses. Benji is determined he is going to be Spider-Man if his father doesn’t want to be, someone has to. Peter demands him not to be Spider-Man; it was a burden he didn’t want to befall on his children. Benji doesn’t care; Peter thinks his son doesn’t fully understand. Benji don’t want to know, yet tells his father, “You think your greatest sin was being Spider-Man, but maybe it was you who is the sin not Spider-Man.” Upset, Benji runs out of the house bypassing his mother as she enters. MJ wants to know what happened, and Peter tells her that Benji knows about his past. As Benji runs away from home, he wonders if his father is hiding more about Spider-Man and has a strange feeling it’s at SkyLabs. At SkyLabs, Benji breaks into his father’s office trying to search for stuff until he notices a card left by Dr. Susan Connors. Benji heads to the secret compartment where the key fits; he opens it to reveal a chamber and inside is a bracelet which can activate a new, modern Spider-Man suit. Benji notices after a computer explains only Peter’s hybrid DNA sequence can unlock the suit. Benji remembering from Biology class that his DNA is similar to his father, so he uses his DNA activating the suit. Benji now suited up uses the newfound powers of the suit and escapes. As he leaps out of the building, onlookers are amazed as news breaks out of Spider-Man’s return; an unknown female (Viola Davis) looks on hearing about Spider-Man’s sixteen year reappearance. Benji taking his newfound powers and stops a couple of robberies and attacks. Spider-Man continues to roam through the night; somewhere at the docks, Swift overhears Spidey’s return and not noticing he gets a call from his employer wanting him. Swift agrees and he soon puts on an ion core-powered suit carrying a arm blasts for hands and wearing a visor. He calls this the Havoc suit and soon heads inside his employer’s office revealing it is the Kingpin aka Vincent Fisk. Fisk tells Havoc that is their plan going through; Havoc makes sure. He tells Fisk that he killed the nosy Dr. Finn to stay quiet. Fisk smiles. Havoc tells Fisk that by next week, New York will be Kingpin City all with the help of Project Stratus. Early in the morning, Benji returns home trying to hide the suit bracelet in his pocket, but gets busted by his parents. Peter and MJ are not happy. Peter isn’t happy to hear about Spider-Man’s miraculous return. Benji tells them if they gave up on him, he shouldn’t May appears and wonders what is going on. Benji tells his sister to ask the parents they know Spider-Man a lot more closely. The next day, after another talk with his friends Eric and Dash about Spidey’s return, Benji makes good on his promise for Tiana to tutor him. As they begin the session, Benji wonders if Tiana heard about the big news. Tiana loves Spider-Man, yet she is focusing on the test. Benji then without question kisses Tiana; upset, Tiana slaps him; angry, she abruptly ends the session. Later the day, the Bugle is overrun with reports about a Spider-Man’s sighting, the editor-in-chief John Jameson (Hugh Laurie) deplores his people to crucify the web menace; he wants to know where Spider-Man been and hoped he should have stay away. Then to intensify sales, Jameson orders a bounty on Spider-Man…”Captured alive or dead”. Benji still getting use to the suit begins testing more of its powers (jet power boots, super jump, advanced webbing shooters, camouflage, and high sensing). However, before Spidey can enjoy his freedom around the tall skyscrapers. Spidey is soon attacked by a unknown figure who is revealed to be Havoc. Havoc and Spider-Man begin to battle, but Benji haven’t know a lot about the suit is getting overpowered by Havoc who blasts Spider-Man almost about to kill him until the police gets in the way. Havoc blasts two police hovercars out of the sky; Spidey save them in time, but Havoc escapes. Peter gets a call from Susan demanding to know if he took the bracelet; Peter doesn’t want to put his son in danger tells her, he doesn’t know and feels afraid someone is dressing up as Spidey. Before they hang up, Susan also tells him that Finn gave her a file card and what she discovered is that Finn was spying on recent ion charges that has been stolen from warehouses lately and traces a lot to one former researcher in ion charges, Edgar Swift. Peter gets intrigued is called by MJ. He sees Benji hurt; he quickly runs to him as MJ is nursing Benji’s injuries to his upper torso. After Benji is healed, Peter knew he never wanted to give his son the passing of the torch, yet Benji tells him he did it anyway. Peter realizes there is no choice, yet notices the burn marks were caused by ion particles. Benji a bit confused. Peter confessed that one person he knew knows a lot about ion charges, Edgar Swift. Benji tells he goes by Havoc. Peter seeing time is on the essence, he knows Swift and he can be dangerous now that he has ion charged weapons. Peter begins to train Benji on the suit’s abilities and confessed he studied the powers of the suit; yet figure someone younger like his son can handle the power. For the next few days, Peter sets out rigorous trials for Benji testing his endurance and knowledge to the maximum. As Benji continues his trials, he continues to stop petty criminals from committing serious crimes around the city. When news breaks that Spider-Man stopped one of Kingpin’s operations, Fisk is not happy and calls Havoc to finish that bug once and for all. Benji continues his classes hoping he passed his huge History test, yet try to see if Tiana wants to talk to him, but Tiana continues ignoring her. Benji realizes he needs to force a new way. He suits up as Spider-Man and abducts Tiana. Tiana tries to budge, yet Spidey reasons with her that he means no harm. However, they are soon under attack by Havoc. Spidey puts Tiana to safety as he continues to battle Havoc. Using his trials for guidance, Spidey almost gets the upper hand, but Havoc does enough damage and he forces the battle onto a park. The battle continues, yet when a kid gets into the crosshairs, Spidey saves him, but gets knock out by Havoc. Before Havoc can finish him off, a swarm of police arrives. Havoc flees again; the police chase after him as Spidey is soon wakening up into an unknown room; he meets the female who has been watching him. She tells him her name is Cinnamon Fox. Benji wants to know who she is, yet Fox tells him just as a guide. Benji feeling the pain from the battle tries to escape and wonder who the Fox lady is. Benji about to head home until he tries to see Tiana again; Benji convinces Tiana he never meant to hurt her with the kiss. Tiana not happy, yet tells him she understands he has feelings for her, yet she doesn’t know if she has the same for him. Benji will love to wait, but before they can talk again, Benji gets a call from his sister as she tells him the house has been under attacked. Benji heads back home to see part of the Parker house on fire. MJ and May are outside. Wanting to know what happened, Benji wonders where dad is; his mom tells him that his father rushed to go back to SkyLabs. Benji wondering if this was his entire fault; someone probably knows he is Spider-Man. Benji about to go see his dad until Ms. Fox returns. She offers Benji a probable reason why his house was attacked. She tells Benji Havoc who he faced is working for Vincent Fisk/The Kingpin and that Fisk wanted something that only few people knew about…Dr. Finn, who was murdered; Dr. Susan Connors; and Peter Parker. Benji puzzled and wondered what his father and Dr. Connors know that Fisk wants. Fox tells him that Fisk is after a password sequence and either Connors or Parker has the info. Fox tells him that is the reason their homes are being attacked because Fisk wants the code to activate a secret project Peter, Susan, Finn, and Swift co created…Project Stratus. Benji curious in what that is; Fox tells him only his father knows what Stratus is. Benji determined to get the truth so he can save his father and Dr. Connors from Fisk and Havoc; he heads to SkyLabs in search for his father. He runs into CEO Martin. Martin calls out Fisk’s headguard, Tadman, to handle the kid. Benji uses his spider reflexes and web to entrap Martin and Tadman. Benji soon runs to his dad’s office only to see the room ransacked. Uncertain on where his father is, he calls out for Dr. Connors. Dr. Connors is found badly hurt while other members of her team are found dead. Benji then notices Fisk walking into the room. He then is joined by Havoc who captures Benji; Benji sees his father, Peter, being held captive by Tadman. Fisk tells the boy he has no business being here and will spare his life if he leaves. Benji not leaving without his father tries to budge, yet is incapacitated by Havoc hitting him from behind. Peter worries about his son, yet Fisk tells Tadman to bring Peter to the docks. Fisk asks Havoc and Martin to get rid of Connors and the boy. An hour later, Benji wakes up to see few surviving scientists are getting executed by Havoc; Connors is about to be next until Benji budges out of his restraints. He activates his bracelet suiting up as Spider-Man. Spidey in time save Connors from being executed and Havoc uses this time to flee as Martin calls in his security to handle the vigilante. Spidey ends up knocking all the guards out and traps Martin where Connors knocks Martin out cold. Spidey is upset Havoc escaped again, but wonders where Fisk took his father. Connors deduces Benji who stole the bracelet. Benji unmasks himself but wants to know what Stratus is. Connors confesses Stratus is a program designed to create militarized droids, yet when Swift wanted to used ion charges as a source, Peter didn’t want that so he had Swift kicked out of the program. They realize Fisk has the StratusBots. Connors then tells him that Peter has the code. Benji tells her he is going to save his father and stop those bots from coming active. They deduce Fisk is somewhere near the docks. At the docks, Fisk forces Peter to activate the machines and if he doesn’t his family will be in danger. Peter not wanting that to happen gets forced to activate it. Soon the StratusBots are online fueled with ion charges. Havoc leads the charge telling them to follow him. Fisk smiles, yet Peter realizes he has a defector switch to deactivate them however Fisk tells Tadman to kill Parker. Peter knowing he doesn’t have the powers anymore does his best to fight back against Tadman, yet Tadman overpowers him and starts beating Peter. Havoc and the StratusBots mark their way to the inner part of Neo New York and begin attacking the city. Benji suits up as Spider-Man as he heads to the docks, but then he notices his friend Eric and Tiana in a middle of an oncoming attack from the StratusBots. Spidey rescues Tiana and Eric in time while facing against the bots. A StratusBot knocks off Spidey’s mask. Eric is shocked to see its Benji as Spider-Man. Before Benji can do anything, he puts his mask back on and tells him “promise me don’t tell Tiana.” He jumps in the air to handle the bots. Spider-Man reengages with the fight against the StratusBots; yet when they start overpowering him, Spidey communicates with Connors if there is a reversal. She tells him Peter has the deactivation code, yet she can try. Spidey realizes his father is the only one can stop the bots from attacking the city heads to the docks. Reaching to the docks, Spidey stops Tadman from beating Peter to near death and knocks Tadman out. Fisk bringing out an ion charged-handgun and starts firing at Spider-Man. Spidey dodges; but when Fisk targets Spidery, Peter moves in and takes the hit. The blast severely injures Peter’s knee. Benji embroiled with rage shoots his web to takeout Fisk’s handgun and uses his other powers to destroy a gas tank that blasts Fisk where Benji protects his father. Peter tells Benji to stop Havoc and the bots from destroying the city. He tells Benji he has to say “Delete Stratus” to deactivate the bots. Benji thinking about his injured father knows he has to stop Havoc, so he heads out and does so reaching to several bots shouting “Delete Stratus”, the bots begin to deactivate. He then tells Connors if she can make a worldwide deactivation. Connors agrees and she configured the code where she is able to deactivate all the bots. Havoc furious takes it out against Spider-Man. The two renewed their fight and just as if Havoc is about to finish Spider-Man, Benji sees images of his father, mother, sister, Tiana, Eric, Dash, and Dr. Connors…the people that matter in his life. Benji take the motivation boost and blocks Havoc’s two arm ion cannons. Spidey then rips Swift’s visor off and flip kicks him until Swift reveals the ion charge within him is going to explode and it take him, Spider-Man, and half of the city. Spidey furiously covers Swift’s mouth and wraps him in a web cocoon and race him to the river. Spidey quickly dumps Swift into the East River telling him, “Have a nice swim.” Then Spidey quickly heads to the docs and rescue his father in time as the bomb-laced ion charge activates causing a massive water explosion that engulfs half of the docks with Fisk. A week after the attacks, the city is in rebuilding mode. John Jameson tells his editors that bounty is no good; Fisk is believed to be missing. After spending the last few days in the hospital, the ion bullet forced Peter to have his left leg amputated. Peter has to wear a prosthetic leg. Dr. Connors tells him that the SkyLabs board is offering Peter the CEO role of SkyLabs. Peter wants to decline, yet MJ, May, and Benji convinces him to do it. Peter realizes his son is taking over the Spider-Man role, now Peter is completely free and he could do a lot more. Eric promises Benji he will never tell a soul that’s he’s Spider-Man. Benji and Tiana share a talk and she tells him her feelings for him has changed. She kisses Benji on the cheek and tells him it’s only just the start. Benji soon have a personal talk with his father. Peter warns his son that there are greater dangers out there and if he’s truly ready to take the mantle as the next Spider-Man. Benji knows he’s ready and apologies for telling him he was the greatest sin, yet Peter understand a lot more. Benji tells his father…“Peter Parker will forever be Spider-Man”. Peter agrees, yet tells him, “Yet as of now he’s Spider-Man. And he hope do it justice” Benji agrees. He leaves as a report is getting called in about a reported attack, someone dressed up as a screaming banshee. Benji dresses up and promises his father, “I will make you proud.” Benji suiting up flies out. Peter sees his son in the suit realizing that he misses the good old’ days and maybe wished if he did the deal all over again would he still have his powers today. END Post-credits scene: Cinnamon Fox walks over the damaged dock area and surveys the ruins. She soon gets out her cell and gets a call. She listens and tells the other person, “The boy will be ready. I guarantee it.” As she hangs up, she walks away and gets into a black hovercar with a H.A.M.M.E.R logo attached on the door; it hovers in the air and zooms out. Category:TalixArts Category:Forever Spider-Man series Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:MC2